mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3723
Mikey Episode Number: 3723 Date: Tuesday, September 16, 1997 Sponsors: M, 6 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Nancy Sans 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"I'm a Little Airplane," with film of kids pretending to be airplanes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit gives an interview to Elmo about ideas for games. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|He, She and It show how a faucet works |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids & The Clowns sings "Polly Wolly Doodle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster gets surprised. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|La letra M es para Miguel, musica, mariposa, marinero, molino, marciano, maroma y mono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: M - Moon |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney Live! In New York City Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Kathy, Julie, Derek, Tosha, Min, and Shawn sing "And the Green Grass Grows All Around" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Elephants In A Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Winnie The Pooh reads a classic story of “The Three Little Piglets” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover waits in line at a supermarket. He generously lets two people go in front of him, but then explains that you can't always let everyone go before you, or else you'll never get to the register yourself. When he finally gets to the register and is first in line, the cashier says the register is closed. Grover considers following a customer to a pickle party. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A Stool For Me |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The word "GO" races down the street. (new sound effects added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ray Charles sings the Alphabet Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie and her cat Feff pretend to be each other Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: COFFEE |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Marjory the Trash Heap, Philo and Gunge, Red, and Mokey sing "Go With the Flow" to Boober. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Chundo, one of Wegman's dogs, drinks milk from a glass. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School: Roosevelt Franklin finds that Suzetta Something is upset, because Hard Head Henry Harris called her a cantaloupe head. Roosevelt tells her that when you're upset with someone, you should tell them how you feel. He negotiates a peace settlement. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "A Little Bit (at the Beginning)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Don't mess with the Mighty M. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit talks about his favorite subject frogs. Gladys the Cow assists by being a cow frog wearing goggles, air tank, and froggy foot paddles. Gladys asks Kermit how it would feel to be a cow and he replies feeling glad to be a frog. Gladys puts a cow's horns, ears, and a bell on Kermit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|M is for moo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Cast Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gordon, Susan, Gladys the Cow, and Elmo sing about going to the library. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|M is for Marvelous Martha |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Rowlf the Dog sings "I Never Harmed an Onion" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Six |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster paints a cookie so that he can compare for the audience how true the likeness is to the real thing. After he shows how he even got every little macaroon, he eats both the cookie and the painting |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Grady Tate sings "I Got Six" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Ookyook Song," a Joe Raposo song with the Alaskan words for all the things you need to put on when it's ukiuq (winter). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Richard sings "Rosita," a song about feelings, to Rosita. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two giddy female scribbles introduce themselves to a bar code, who can only beep. They recognize him from the supermarket. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to different rhythms from around the world |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Geometry of Circles" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie tries to fool Bert with his disguises such as a pirate disguise and a bearded Red Riding Hood disguise, but Bert recognizes him each time and tells him to stop trying to fool him. Then a wolf knocks on the door and Bert is convinced it's Ernie in disguise again- until Ernie appears at the door! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "All Dressed Up" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|40 Lemmings (doo-wop) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Shadow puppet horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Monster in the dark (trying to find a light switch) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Rosita announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Grover holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide